Agape (MV Remake)
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: HunTao Agape MV remake. Dedicated to SimbaRella. RnR?


**Title** : Agape (MV Remake)

 **Cast** : Sehun x Tao

 **Author** : Cloudy

 **Warning** : Ini adalah remake dari music video milik Zhang Liyin yang berjudul sama 'Agape' yang diubah menjadi yaoi. Ey(T)D, Typo(s) dimana-mana.

 **a/n :** Halo, aku bawa FF remake kali ini. Ini adalah FF request dari SimbaRella yang bahkan udah requestnya dari duluuuuuuuu banget tapi baru bisa terealisasi sekarang. Maaf ya *cry*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do not copycat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^.~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Deburan suara ombak terdengar syahdu bersama suara kicauan burung-burung yang beterbangan mencari ikan untuk disantap. Jemari kakinya memijak halusnya pasir putih selangkah demi selangkah. Ia kemudian berjongkok, mengambil segenggam pasir putih yang sedikit demi sedikit tumpah dari tangannya. Onyx tajamnya memandang butir demi butir pasir yang lolos dari tangannya dengan pandangan yang gamang._

 _Aroma khas pantai memasuki paru-parunya, membuatnya merasa sesak dan merindu. Dia tak ingat apa yang harus ia rasakan sesungguhnya di masa lalu ketika ia mencium aroma ini. Bahagia kah? Sedih kah? Atau apa? Ia bingung._

 _Kedua kakinya kembali menapaki pasir putih, hingga lama kelamaan ia merasakan pasir di telapak kakinya semakin lembab, lembab, kemudian kakinya sudah tersapu air asin. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, kepalanya kosong, dan kedua kakinya terus membimbingnya memasuki air lebih jauh. Hatinya terasa semakin kosong di setiap langkahnya. Selangkah, demi selangkah._

 _"Shi Xun!" Suara dari kejauhan tiba-tiba saja masuk ke pendengarannya._

 _"Shi Xun!" Perlahan-lahan ia menengok ke belakang, arah dari datangnya panggilan itu. Kedua mata sipit itu membelalak lebar._

 _"Shi Xun!" Dua orang pria yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di kejauhan. Pria dengan rambut raven yang bergoyang tersapu angin melambaikan tangannya sedangkan pria dengan surai blondnya tersenyum ke arahnya sembari satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang pria bersurai raven itu._

 _"Mama! Baba!" Mengenali mereka sebagai orang yang dirindukannya, pria yang dipanggil Shi Xun itu mulai berjalan mendekati kedua sosok itu. Semakin dekat, laju kakinya semakin cepat. Ia kemudian mulai berlari, dan kedua sosok itu kemudian saling berpelukan denagn senyum yang tak meninggalkan wajah keduanya, menanti putra mereka yang berlari kea rah mereka._

 _"Kami mencintaimu, sayang." Napasnya terasa pendek-pendek, mengapa ia tak sampai-sampai juga? "Shi Xun~"_

 **Pip! Pip! Pip!**

Pria dengan kulit putih pucat dan surai tembaga berantakannya itu terperanjat bangun. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya dan napasnya terasa pendek-pendek. Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan, pria itu mulai mengatur napasnya untuk kembali konstan dan menstabilkan debar jantungnya. Mimpi itu lagi!

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya yang tampak lelah kemudian ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar kedua manik matanya mulai terasa berkabut. Mimpi tentang orang yang sangat ia rindukan semakin hari rasanya semakin membuatnya merasa gila saja. Ia berguling ke sisi kanan tempat tidurnya dan mendapati sebuah pigura yang berisikan gambar tiga orang. Pria dengan surai blondnya adalah ayahnya, pria bersurai raven yang tengah duduk adalah ibunya dan anak kecil dengan kulit pucat dan rambut segelap malam seperti ibunya adalah dia. Ketiganya tersenyum begitu lebar dan nampak begitu bahagia di foto tersebut. Ia hanya dapat menghela napas, ia begitu merindukan orang tuanya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam alarm di samping tempat tidurnya. 08.20 saatnya ia bangun. Ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mulai bersiap untuk harinya.

 **~oOo~**

Pagi ini Shixun mengendarai motornya membelah jalanan ibu kota Seoul seperti penduduk-penduduk lain yang memulai pagi sibuk mereka. Di bagian belakang motornya memuat beberapa paket yang harus ia antarkan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Bekerja sebagai kurir di sebuah toko peralatan sebenarnya sangat membosankan, namun ini pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya tetap mengunyah makanan.

Dengan pendidikannya yang hanya tamatan sekolah menengah pekerjaan macam inilah yang bisa ia lakukan secara halal. Setidaknya ia punya tempat tinggal, pakaian, makanan dan bahkan motor ini semuanya sudah cukup untuknya. Sesekali ia berhenti di beberapa tempat tujuan alamat dimana paket-paket ini harus diantar.

Pagi yang sejuk perlahan-lahan berganti dengan siang yang terik begitu seterusnya hingga hari menyambut ratu malam. Selesai dengan semua paketnya dan basa-basi dengan pelanggan toko tempatnya bekerja membuat rahangnya lelah, ia bukan jenis orang yang banyak tersenyum sebenarnya namun jika kau ingin mendapatkan uang lebih sebaiknya ia memakai topeng ramahnya setiap waktu.

"Sehun, kau sudah bisa pulang. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu hari ini." Sehun atau pemuda dengan nama asli Shixun itu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pemilik toko lalu berpamitan pulang. Sebagaimana rutinitasnya sehabis kerja ia akan berkeliling kota mencari makanan untuk makan malamnya namun karena hari ini ia tak ingin repot, Sehun memilih untuk makan ramyeon instan di mini market yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Duduk dengan memandang keluar kaca mini market membuatnya melamun. Kedua tangannya yang memegang sumpit tampak memainkan kedua sumpit itu sembari ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu yang manis.

Ia ingat bagaimana tangan halus mamanya mengajarinya bagaimana menggunakan sumpit. Dengan sabar dan penuh canda sang mama selalu memujinya ketika ia dapat menyumpit satu buah kacang dan senyum mamanya yang begitu hangat dan selalu membuat Sehun kecil ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Bagaimana mata mamanya yang begitu mirip seekor panda tertarik ke atas ketika tersenyum dan tertawa, bagaimana ada di samping mamanya adalah tempat teraman untuknya.

Kenangan itu membuatnya teringat ia harus membeli sesuatu sebelum pulang. Sehun memakan ramyeonnya yang sudah matang sembari melihat titik-titik air yang mulai turun. Membasahi bumi sekali lagi dan membuatnya memeluk jaket yang dikenakannya semakin erat. Dulu saat ia masih kecil…

Ah, dasar pria melankolis! Sehun menghela napasnya, menghilangkan ingatan-ingatan masa kecil yang merayapinya. Ayolah, ia sudah dewasa dan ia bahkan masih tak bisa menghilangkan sesak di dadanya ketika mengingat tentang kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia sayangi. Dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, sekaligus dua orang yang meninggalkannya seorang diri begitu cepat.

Setelah mengunjungi satu tempat ia segera pulang ke flat kecilnya. Sehun melepas jaketnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kasur dekat dengan bed side tablenya. Memandang pigura foto yang berisikan keluar kecilnya. Mama, baba dan ia di masa kecil.

"Mama, baba." Sehun meletakkan mawar putih di depan pigura foto tersebut. Mawar putih adalah bunga yang selalu diberikan babanya pada mamanya, baba bilang itu bunga kesukaan mama dulu. Senyum terulas di bibirnya, pelupuk matanya memberat dan ia tahu ia tak bisa tak menitikkan satu air mata pun didepan foto orangtuanya baik dalam keadaan senang maupun duka.

"Aku rindu kalian"

 **~oOo~**

Malam itu Sehun baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya, hari ini hatinya terasa tak tenang entah karena apa. Ia melajukan motornya sekncang yang ia bisa, membelah jalanan kota dan mencoba melunturkan perasaan anehnya ini dengan angin malam yang menerpa.

Setelah mengendara selama satu jam tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas, Sehun memutuskan untuk menepi. Ia tak ingat berbelok dimana saja ia tadi, tapi ia ingat daerah ini. Beberapa pelanggan tempatnya bekerja tinggal di sekitar daerah ini, ia ingat ada kedai makanan yang cukup enak di sekitar sini. Sebaiknya ia membeli makan malamnya segera kemudian ia bisa pulang dan beristirahat.

Ia mengamati daerah sekitarnya, memilih kedai mana yang sebaiknya ia masuki ketika pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pria yang tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan, dan ia bisa mendengar suara kendaraan besar yang mendekat sampai ia akhirnya melihat sebuah truk melaju ke arah pria itu namun pria itu justru tak menepi.

Dalam keadaan panik, Sehun melepas helmnya kemudian berlari sekencangnya menuju pria itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun mendorong tubuh pria itu bersamanya. Ia tahu ini sangat bahaya, namun jika ia mati dengan cara seperti ini mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya di surga sana.

Tapi tidak, mereka berdua selamat. Jantung Sehun terasa berdetak secara liar. Adrenalin yang didapatnya ini bisa saja membawanya pada akhir hidupnya. Dengan tangan yang hampir bergetar, ia berdiri dan membantu pria yang masih didekapnya bahunya untuk berdiri juga. Sehun baru saja ingin meluapkan hardikan-hardikan pedasnya ketika wajah pria itu memandangnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih, Tuan." Sehun sesaat kehilangan kata-kata. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Sehun mengatur napasnya sembari menata kembali perasaannya. Mamanya sudah tak ada, ia tahu itu. Pria raven ini hanya memiliki wajah seperti mamanya, itu saja. "Tuan, Anda tak apa?"

"Lain kali jika berjalan, perhatikan jalan di sekitarmu! Turunkan volume apapun yang sedang kau dengarkan itu sehingga paling tidak kau mendengar suara klakson yang sangat keras itu!" Pria dengan surai raven dan mata bak seekor panda karena lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu terkejut ketika Sehun membentaknya. Sehun kira pria itu akan menyesal atau apa, namun ia tak menyangka pria itu justru tersenyum padanya.

"Iya, terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku. Boleh aku tahu nama tuan siapa?"

Sehun tak tahu ia harus apa, tapi yang ia ingat ia menyebutkan namanya pada pria itu. "Sehun."

 **~oOo~**

Hari berikutnya datang seolah tak ada kejadian aneh di hari sebelumnya. Yang Sehun ingat hanya Sehun memberikan namanya pada Pria yang bernama Huang Zitao itu lalu pria itu menyuruhnya datang malam nanti saat jam kerjanya selesai ke restoran cepat saji tempat Zitao bekerja. Kemudian pria bernama Huang Zitao itu berjalan pulang dan ia makan malam. Sudah, selanjutnya semua terasa seperti bayangan cepat.

Sehun tak tahu apa ia akan datang memenuhi undangan Tao –pria itu memintanya untuk memanggilnya Tao saja– atau tidak. Sepanjang ia melakukan pekerjaannya hari ini, ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Tao bukan mamanya. Mereka hanya memiliki wajah yang mirip. Mata yang mirip. Hidung yang mirip. Bibir yang mirip. Warna rambut yang mirip. Oh, dia benar-benar harus berhenti untuk menyamakan Tao dengan mamanya. Setelah ini apa? Ia akan bertemu orang yang mirip dengan babanya?

Sehun mengusap wajahnya lelah. Tiga puluh menit lagi jam kerjanya berakhir dan ia masih bimbang apakah ia harus pergi atau tidak. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa nanti ketika bertemu dengan Tao. Satu sisi ia ingin pergi satu sisi lagi ia enggan pergi dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia bertemu dengan duplikat mamanya.

Ia tak sadar waktu terus berjalan hingga pemilik toko mempersilakannya pulang dan berterimakasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berada di depan restoran cepat saji tempat Tao bekerja. Sehun memandang Tao yang sedang bekerja di balik counter dari jendela restoran cepat saji itu. Sehun menghela napasnya, mungkin memang sebaiknya ia melupakan pria itu.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun memilih menghindari Tao dan mencoba melupakan duplikat mamanya itu.

Sehun melajukan motornya tak tentu arah, ia tak tahu dimana ia akan berhenti hingga akhirnya ia menepikan motornya di sebuah stadion yang sepi. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi penonton dan menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Tangannya mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto polaroid dimana disana terdapat gambarnya bersama mamanya.

Ia ingat foto ini diambil oleh babanya ketika mereka bertamasya ke pantai. Pantai yang persis seperti dalam mimpinya. Saat itu umurnya baru enam tahun dan mama babanya mengajaknya pergi tamasya ke pantai. Tak sadar ia tersenyum saat memandang foto itu terus menerus.

Pria dalam foto itu adalah mamanya, dan pria yang ia temui saat ini bukanlah mamanya. Mungkin sekarang saatnya ia menghadapi kenyataan.

 **~oOo~**

Saat Sehun mengantarkan paket seperti biasanya, ia tak menyangka akan menemukan pria yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya terlihat tengah terlibat dalam keributan dengan beberapa pria yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari Tao. Tao tampak tengah melindungi seorang wanita tua di belakangnya sedangkan tiga pria yang menyudutkan mereka tampak mempunyai urusan serius dengan Tao dan wanita tua itu.

Saat salah satu dari pria itu tampak akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Tao, Sehun tanpa sadar segera berlari melupakan paket yang diantarnya kemudian dia sudah meninju pria yang akan melayangkan pukulan pria itu. Mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba membuat pria itu oleng dan jatuh tersungkur. Tak sampai disana, Sehun memberikan tendangan dan pukulannya pada pria-pria itu, ia seperti kesetanan bahkan pukulan dan tendangan yang diterimanya sampai tak terasa. Yang ia tahu ia harus membuat pria-pria ini babak belur dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Ketika ketiga pria itu sudah tersungkur di hadapannya, ia baru bisa berhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan bahunya.

"Sudah, Sehun!" Napas Sehun terasa memburu dan perlahan napasnya kembali normal setelah ia ditarik ke sebuah tempat oleh Tao. "Lihat wajahmu, penuh luka begini." Sehun mendesis perih ketika luka di wajahnya bersentuhan dengan seuatu yang dingin. Ternyata Tao tengah memberihkan lukanya dengan alcohol.

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukannya." Sehun diam saja ketika Tao meniup lukanya. "Aku juga pria tahu, aku juga bisa melawan mereka." Sehun melirik Tao dengan ujung matanya ketika Tao sibuk membuka pembungkus sebuah band aid.

"Tapi terima kasih sudah menolong kami." Tao memasangkan band aid itu pada pelipis Sehun yang terluka kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Tak apa." Saat itu Sehun tahu, ia tak bisa berpaling dari Tao.

 **~oOo~**

Dua hari kemudian Tao tak menyangka mendapati Sehun di tempat kerjanya. Bukan sebagai pelanggan, tapi sebagai seorang karyawan seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya beberapa hari sebelumnya Tao merasa cemas ketika pria mirip albino itu tak memenuhi undangannya. Ia kira ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Namun melihat Sehun sekali lagi melindunginya kemarin dan kini bekerja satu counter dengannya, Tao tak bisa memungkiri rasa senang di hatinya.

Katakan saja Tao mudah jatuh hati dengan pria tampan, tapi saat ini lain. Terlebih lagi pria ini sudah dua kali menyelamatkannya dan pria ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Tao sebenarnya menolak jika dikatakan Tao jatuh hati dengan pria itu.

"Tao?" Tao tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara Sehun menyapa pendengarannya. Pria itu tampak berdiri di depannya, memandanginya yang tengah melamun dengan raut penuh tanya. Ia ketahuan melamun, bahkan dengan objek lamunannya yang menyadarkannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau diam saja dari tadi. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, dan akan banyak tamu. Kau tak apa?" Restoran cepat saji tempat mereka kerja memang sekarang belum terlalu ramai, namun sebentar lagi adalah jam makan siang dan restoran cepat saji ini pasti akan kebanjiran pelanggan.

"Ya aku taka pa, hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Sehun tampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar pengakuan Tao.

"Mau berbagi?"

"Tidak, tak apa." Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian beralih pada pekerjaannya kembali ketika pelanggan mulai berbaris di depannya, begitu juga Tao yang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Jam makan siang ini restoran mereka kembali dibanjiri pelanggan, baik pekerja kantoran maupun pelajar. Para waiter berlalu-lalang dengan tray di tangan dan petugas counter yang sibuk melayani pelanggan yang baru datang. Tak jarang dari mereka yang sampai hampir bertubrukan akibat lalu-lalang yang sibuk.

Tao hampir saja menubruk Sehun ketika ia akan kembali ke counter dengan tray di tangan sedangkan Sehun akan keluar dari counter untuk membersihkan salah satu meja.

"Oops, maaf Sehun."

"Tak apa. Tao, dasimu miring." Belum sempat Tao bereaksi, Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan membetulkan dasinya. Tao sudah hampir kalang kabut ketika jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga ia harus menahan napasnya. "Sudah."

"Te-terima kasih, Sehun." Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantungnya berdetak tak menentu karena Sehun. Mungkin memang benar Tao menyukai Sehun.

 **~oOo~**

Hari demi hari kemudian mereka mulai dekat. Cukup dekat untuk pergi makan bersama dan berkunjung ke tempat tinggal satu sam lain. Sehun sudah mulai cukup terbuka dengan Tao, ia tak lagi sependiam seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Dulu jika Tao mengajaknya bicara hanya akan dijawab dengan jawaban singkat, sekarang Sehun sudah mulai terbuka dengan mulai banyak bercakap dengan Tao.

Tao walaupun sudah mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menyukai Sehun, ia masih belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pria itu. Ia tak mau merusak hubungan pertemanan yang baru mereka jalin, ia belum siap jika Sehun menolak perasaannya atau bahkan jijik kepadanya ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dan meghilang dari kehidupannya. Tao tak siap dengan semua kemungkinan itu.

Hari itu setelah mereka selesai bekerja, Sehun mengajaknya makan malam bersama di daerah dekat apartemen Sehun. Mereka makan bibimbab bersama kemudian membeli beberapa tteokpokki dan kkochi-eomuk di perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Sehun.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, Tao. Akan ku ambilkan minuman."

"Okay!" Tao meletakkan bungkusan makanan mereka di coffee table dekat tempat tidur Sehun kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kasur Sehun. Apartemen Sehun sangat sederhana. Hanya ada kasur, meja, lemari pakaian, dapur dan kamar mandi yang terpisah dari kamar.

"Ini." Tao menerima gelas yang diberikan Sehun. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di dekat coffee table beralaskan karpet. Sehun menuangkan cola ke gelas Tao.

"Ayo makan!" Melihat Tao yang begitu semangat membuat Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau baru makan tadi dan sekarang kau sudah begitu semangat untuk makan lagi?" Tao yang tengah mengunyah tteokpokkinya memandang sinis pada Sehun yang telah menyindirnya.

"Kau tahu, Hun? Seorang pria harus makan banyak agar tubuhnya tak kurus. Sepertimu." Tao membisikan kata terakhirnya, dan Sehun yang cukup mendengar sindiran Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya?

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa!"

Sehun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, gemas sendiri dengan Tao dan sifat kekanakannya. Mereka larut dalam obrolan mereka bertemankan makanan dan minuman ringan. Malam semakin menjelang ketika Tao sadar ia harus pulang.

"Sehun, aku harus pulang."

"Iya, akan ku antarkan. Kau tunggu di sini dulu, aku mau ke toilet." Setelah Sehun pergi, penasaran Tao mengelilingi kamar Sehun. Ia memperhatikan ke luar jendela kamar Sehun, kemudian pandangannya menyapu seluruh kamar Sehun. Kedua bola matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja nakas Sehun. Tao beranjak mendekati foto tersebut. Kedua alisnya tiba-tiba saja saling bertaut. Pria yang tengah duduk di foto ini, entah mengapa sangat mirip dengannya. Tao tidak ingat pernah berfoto seperti ini.

"Itu foto keluargaku." Tao terkejut mendengar suara Sehun, hampir saja foto itu lepas dari tangannya. Melihat Tao yang nampak terkejut, Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Pria berambut pirang itu babaku, anak kecil itu adalah aku," Sehun berjalan mendekati Tao. "dan pria yang memangkuku itu mamaku."

Kedua bola mata Tao melebar. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Tao kehilangan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba saja kedua kakinya sudah membawanya pergi dari apartemen Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dengan foto keluarganya di tangannya.

 **~oOo~**

Sehun menepikan motornya setelah sekian lama berkendara. Melepas helmnya akhirnya ia merasakan terpaan angin laut di dekat dermaga. Suara ombak, angin dan burung membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi bendungan itu. Dilihatnya langit sore yang mulai semakin gelap.

Seharian ini ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Tao, ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika bertemu dengan Tao nanti. Pada akhirnya Tao mengetahui tentang mamanya. Mamanya yang meninggal saat melindunginya dari reruntuhan gempa. Mamanya yang sudah menggemparkan Cina dengan pengorbanannya dan pesan singkat yang ia tinggalkan untuk Sehun.

Sehun sangat mencintai mamanya dan babanya. Dan saat melihat Tao, ia seperti meliaht sosok ibunya yang telah lama tiada dan tanpa bisa dihindari ada perasaan dalam dirinya untuk selalu dekat dengan Tao. Sehun tahu itu karena Tao sangat mirip dengan mamanya.

Namun saat melihat Tao yang akhirnya mengetahui tentang mamanya, ia yakin dengan satu hal. Tao bukanlah mamanya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika memikirkannya. Sehun merebahkan dirinya di bendungan itu dengan kedua lipatan tangannya sebagai alas.

Satu hal lagi yang Sehun tahu. Sehun mencintai Tao sebagai Tao.

 **.**

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n :** Bagaimana? Aku tahu ini aneh dan ini FF HunTaoku yang pertama

Sekali lagi aku mau minta maaf SimbaRella karena baru jadi sekarang FFnya.

Dan jangan harap bakal ada lanjutannya, meskipun mvnya ada lanjutannya :p

 **Last, mind to review? ^^**


End file.
